


How to get a Job at the FBI

by Flental_Meister



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Chuck is Awesome, Gen, i'll fight you on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flental_Meister/pseuds/Flental_Meister
Summary: What if it was Hannah who found Chuck and decided to put his talent to use?





	How to get a Job at the FBI

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. I know it's terrible. Also forgive me, I haven't been able to watch the show for a bit due to personal reasons. I may have forgotten some stuff.

 

        Hannah sat in the corner of the cafe. From there, she had a good view of a guy's computer screen. She was watching this screen because she was pretty sure that the guy was hacking into the Department of Defense. After about five minutes this became obvious, so Hannah bought a bowl of soup and sat sipping it as she continued to watch the guy. Eventually she got bored of this; the guy had failed for the fifteenth time in a row to enter the correct password. Pretty soon, with not much more success, the guy gave up and stromed out towards the bathrooms. Hannah crept up to his computer and saw line after line of code. All of a sudden, the guy came back. He didn't seem happy. 

     "What are you doing? That's my laptop!" He snatched it up, and scowled at her. Hannah smirked back at him. 

     "Well guess what, buddy, hacking onto DOD can land you in prison." Hannah pulled out her FBI badge in a well practiced motion, and the guy in front of her figited nervously. 

     "I... I can explain." He looked scared. Hannah sighed, and motioned for him to follow her to her table. After she noticed how the guy eyed her soup hungrily, she bought him a cup too. Then, Hannah began her interrogation. 

     "What's your name?" 

     "Charles Russink." 

     "Where do you live?" She saw his expression turn to shame. 

     "Here and there... I... I don't really have a home."

     "Why were you hacking into the DOD?"

     "I was on my hacker forums, and there was this guy who was bragging about how he'd installed some sort of virus in the DOD. I wanted to see if he was lying, and if he wasn't,  I wanted to delete the virus." Hannah nodded. It was believable enough. 

      "Where'd you go to college?" 

      "Stanford. I majored in Computer Programming and Technological Engineering." Hannah sighed. 

      "I'm going to have to bring you in. I think you're telling the truth, but DOD hacking is not good. Sorry, Charles." Charles nodded, thinking. 

     "That's alright. You can bring me in. Thanks for the soup." Hannah smiled slightly. Then she let Charles pack up his backpack, and led him outside. They walked to the entrance of the FBI building that was for employees, and Charles followed Hannah to the office of her boss. The man looked up as Hannah entered, curious as to who the guy behind her was. Hannah then introduced Jason Atwood to Charles. 

     "So I found this guy at a cafe, hacking into DOD," She told Jason. "I believed his reasoning, but I think you should have a go at him too, just to be sure." Jason nodded and waved Hannah out of his office. She sat on a chair directly next to the door until Charles exited. He immediately turned to Hannah and began thanking her. She stopped him. 

     "What happened in there, Charles?" He grinned.

     "I got a real job. Thank you so much." Hannah smiled at him. 

     "Call me Hannah."

     "You can call me Chuck."

     "Chuck, do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" Chuck shook his head.

     "Do want to start stay with me until you find an apartment?" 

     "Seriously?" Hannah nodded at him. 

     "How much will I need to pay you per night?" Chuck has pulled a small notebook out of his pocket, ready to calculate. 

     "It's free Chuck. Don't worry about it. Come on. It's almost six. Let's get something to eat." For dinner, they eat cheeseburgers, and Hannah discovers that Chuck is really smart. He lives with her for a month, cooking much better meals than she was ever able to, before he buys his own place. He's a wonderful computer analyst, and a great addition to the FBI. And to think, if Hannah hadn't caught sight of the DOD logo, he'd still be hacking on the streets for money. 


End file.
